Waking up as Harry Potter
by The9Dark0Shadow
Summary: What happens when I wake up as Harry Potter. Yes, this is quite literally a self insert. A take on how a fan adapts to the world, and how long it takes for the prior knowledge to not matter anymore.
1. Chapter 1

There was a flash and a loud boom, the next moment it was all dark. A whispering voice spoke to me in a way I couldn't quite comprehend, but I knew it was soothing. Before I could question what was happening, or remember the moments before, I woke up in a dark and cramped place.

 _Am I dead? Or just kidnapped?_

This was very similar to my view of death, just less comfortable free floating, and more cramped feeling of something being off. I tried my best to remember how I got in here, but the memories wouldn't come. So instead I focused on my sense of self and what I did remember.

Out of my memories I remember how I went with my brother on a trip to the mountains. Very relaxing for my spirit and releases a lot of stress. After we got to the mountains though, I don't remember anything. That can't ever be good. I've always hated forgetting things, it's a pain.

My spirit felt stronger though. Like the comforting hum and warmth my soul gives me when I focus on it was stronger and easier to obtain. I can bet I could control it better now.

 _Interesting._

But I could, unfortunately, still feel a physical body. That couldn't be good.

 _So, I'm still alive?_

I sat up and hit my head on Something. It hurt but through practice, of not Liking people knowing when stuff is up, I stayed Silent. Silent, and alive, alive, but with an oddly smaller and stranger body. My eyes began to adjust a little as I attempted to get my bearings by studying the shadows and feels.

 _Oh, my fucking God! Why couldn't I just be dead!_

I was on a tiny cot, wedged in a place with a sloped ceiling, wearing what I assumed were hand-me downs and, it was blurry actually. I have 2020 vision. Blurry is not in my vocab, or shouldn't be. I was smaller, but that wasn't even the icing on the cake. The really odd feeling from earlier that I now am noticing a bit more. Investigating it caused my eye to twitch a little.

 _I'm going to rip the head off an inter-dimensional being._

My investigation has brought me to conclusions. I'm under stairs, I think I'm eleven, I'm skinnier than an anorexic teenage girl, and I'm now a boy.

 _Please Cthulhu don't be messing with me here._

Very calmly I let my hand go to my forehead. After feeling a specific scar like feel I cane to one conclusion.

 _I'm Harry bloody potter._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm Harry bloody potter. What in the name of Loki happened?!_

So, I'm Harry Potter. Upside I basically know the future and can mess around with everyone. On the downside, I'm Harry Potter. The main character that gets all the luck, good and bad. I should change that, I don't want luck I want skill. I also really need a place I could think and not have to worry about asshats.

I don't know when I am, so that's a problem. I should probably get out of the Dursley's as soon as possible though. It's still dark out…

 _Oh wait, there's a light._

After turning the light on I try, and succeed, in finding glasses. Now for the internal debate on using magic so I can get to a safer place. At first my plan was to break out and run. Then I realized magic can teleport me. I could apparate to right in front of Gringotts. I wasn't sure if it would work though, it might be a bad idea to try, but then again, my mind doesn't exactly follow the rules of anything. With real magic, I could extend that to all of me… No, I'll give it a while. I need skill not luck.

So, in the end I chose to open the cupboard and walk out of the house.

 _Simple, but not as easy as it sounds._

I made the thin blanket into a sack for anything I found useful before leaving, like a knife, food, and the luck of finding money.

 _I do not regret welcoming money luck._

Upon leaving the house, making sure to turn off all lights and silently close all doors not opened already, I realized it was warm.

 _What would I have done if it was winter? Died. I would have died._

I hate the cold when I'm in cities. So, I walked around for a while and made sure I wasn't walking in circles on the way. I had a big problem with this plan, I don't know the surroundings, and I'm a young boy. At night. With a rucksack.

 _Dear Zeus I look like a runaway… Hermes please protect this traveler._

With this world, I wouldn't be surprised if that worked. As I walked I let my mind wander, well, everywhere. Whatever caused me to wake up like this would have to be powerful, right? As far as I know this is probably a whole other universe, maybe. I might have to go and look up my family later to make sure, or something. It might not be a good thing with the possibility of them existing even if it was another universe. Then I started thinking on what if there was a me here and it started to give me a little headache. The idea of two me's was a terrifying, but intriguing, notion.

Of course, there was also the thought of if I really did die. That would make as much sense as any, along with providing less resistance in the transfer of my soul to another body. I had no idea if I'd see my friends or family again, probably not. If I had ticked someone off to get here, then no one else would have followed. No, that would have been nice. If I'm here to help… I suppose someone else coming along would help, but I'm a lone wolf in these situations. As much as I would love company I'd choose to go alone if I had a choice. Plus, I think that would take more power out of whatever sent me here.

 _I wish I knew more about this type of stuff._

I'm a firm believer in other powers, spiritual energies, and the metaphysical. I just don't know as much as I should. If I knew more it would help my situation...

By this time the sun came up and I had found a main road, complete with bus stops. I walked along for another ten minutes before stopping and, upon looking at the bus route that was posted at the stop, began waiting for a bus. Very grateful I took the money, but regretting something very badly… I don't know how British money works. Here's to hoping I can figure it out and not overspend, or something.

The bus came, I got on, there were some weird looks considering my appearance but the bus driver didn't say anything. I realized that by this time either the cops were called or the Dursley's just, did whatever. I actually didn't care, I was more worried about a wizard finding me. Though the second I walk into the leaky cauldron I'll be surrounded. As I waited for the stop I would get off at I did what I could to adjust my hair and hide the scar. I was now thoroughly disappointed in myself for not grabbing a hat. Of course, my mind never stopped spinning.

I came to the conclusion if I wanted to figure out what happened there's a chance I'd find it in the books the wizarding world has. I was also debating changing Harry's name, just to throw people off.

 _Wait. What happened to Harry's soul?_

I woke up as a kid, not an infant. If I had been reborn as a baby Harry things would be different.

 _Like yelling at Lily and James that Peter is not to be trusted._

Actually, it's a good thing I'm not in that situation. Despite how much more sense it would make. On the subject of Harry's soul, I figured there was a chance he was still there. So, I looked into my mindscape.

 _Was that connected to my soul though? I don't even know…_

By focusing on my mind, I realized, one, I was completely alone in this body, and two… I was **COMPLETELY** alone in this body. Now my skills of being aware of myself could be wrong, and I wouldn't be surprised if they were. But, shouldn't I feel something? Like even if Harry's soul was gone, what about Voldemort? I mean, horcrux… I'm probably off.

 _I hope I'm not though… Saves me a headache._

"Excuse me." Came a voice to my left. Startled I turned and blinked at the kind looking lady. "Where are your parents young man?"

I shrugged, "They're dead." I stated bluntly, hoping it would be enough of an explanation for, pretty much everything, and considering who I woke up as, I didn't lie.

She didn't go away though, "Then where are your guardians? Someone as young as you shouldn't be out alo-"

The lady was nice and caring, I wasn't. "First of all, appearances can be deceiving. I might be a poor adult midget. Second of all, the only 'guardians' I've ever had don't give two hoots about me and probably wanted me dead my whole stay there." I took some food out of my sack and started eating it.

 _Wait a minute… I wonder if Harry died of starvation or something. That would make a lot of certain things easier since his soul wouldn't fight mine if it's not there…_

The woman blinked but didn't try to speak to me anymore.

 _I think I need to get off._

At the next stop, I got off the bus and looked around at the buildings. Something was really bugging me… I got to the Leaky Cauldron and stood outside for a bit. The place did manage to look as described.

 _HOW DID I EVEN MANAGE TO GET HERE?!_

 _I mean, I'm glad I did, but… I don't even know this_ _ **country**_ _. How did I use memories from a book to find a tavern? A book I'm not that good at recalling things from. Not only that but… I'm_ _ **Harry bloody Potter**_ _. Shouldn't someone have noticed something by now? I haven't been confronted by a single wizard. That old lady was the only person to notice my presence as weird. The bus driver took it in stride, maybe used to stuff like that._

 _Okay, I get why non-magicals don't care. I'm just a homeless kid and all that. But, there aren't alarms or something on me or the Dursley's house? That's what it seems like… that would be wonderful actually._

I figure I could get answers from Gringotts. Or some answers. Like if I still register as Harry. As Long as I can manage to get there without being recognized. Well, I'm Away from the Dursley's now and I believe the saying out of the frying pan and into the fire can apply. At least in my opinion, I'll need vigilance.

Keeping my head low I walked into the inn. I surveyed the area and the people around, I had only a vague idea of what I was doing and I didn't want to draw attention. Not many people were present so I made my way to the back and to the brick wall that lead to the alley. Not that hard to find this part. Next was getting to into Diagon Alley, but to my luck…

 _And exasperation because I like puzzles._

Someone was heading into the alley. Smiling a little to myself I slipped through behind the person, who was continuing to walk without looking back. I'm regretting not having a hat again. It may have been early morning but there were still people around and one was bound to notice me.

 _Or maybe I'm just being paranoid._

Now that I made it into Diagon Alley though. Well, I just realized I have no idea what I would have done if this was a non-magical AU or something…

 _I'll just thank Hecate for that. (I wish I knew more deities I'll probably go searching later)_

Glad to have made it this far I began my trek to the bank.


	3. Chapter 3

When I had walked into the alley I made it a couple steps before I had to lean against a wall and close my eyes. Something was causing an odd feeling and I could feel my ears start to buzz slightly. Recognizing the feeling a bit I frowned and shook my head hoping to clear the feeling. When that worked, I continued through the alley.

I was relieved to make it to the bank without being noticed. A few weird Looks were passed my way but other than that I was completely overlooked. Though I wasn't exactly sure how to go about what I needed now that I was here.

First, I needed to see if I could access Harry's vaults. I think that's a blood test? Since I don't have a key… and then talk to whoever Harry's account manager is about the horcrux, I'm still not sure if my realizations were right. Or should I get a bank statement first? Maybe, depends on cost. Next on the list is, finding out what it would take to change my name.

 _Can I masquerade as a girl?_

I really didn't want to end up with a Bunch of boys in a dorm. Girls are only a little less awkward since I have the body of a boy though. I probably won't.

It was still early morning, but there was still people at the bank, luckily not too many. Keeping my head low I walked to a Teller. The goblin didn't seem to notice me, not that I blame it.

 _I really am the shortest person ever right now._

I stood on my toes, stumbling a little since the balance of this body was a little off.

 _Not too different though. Interesting._

I got here without tripping after all. I was still a bit short though. "Excuse me. I would like to speak to my account manager please." be polite to the creatures that hate wizards. They're good with money and hold any wealth you have. "Someone I don't know has been given my vault key and this person hasn't allowed me access to it." That's kind of true, right?

The goblin raised an eyebrow at me not quite believing my claim. "Your name?"

I looked around a bit, holding onto the desk to make sure I didn't topple, and spoke low to the goblin while making my scar easily noticeable. "Harry Potter sir," I looked at the name tag, "Wrikuing?" I'm not questioning the name, I just don't know if I said that right… goblins have difficult names.

Wrikuing rolled his eyes. "I will need to do a blood test to be sure." He sounded a little bored.

 _Must have a few people trying to claim Harry Potter._

I nodded and held out my hand, trying not to wince at the pinprick.

 _Jeez this body was even weaker than mine!_

The drop was put on a paper and the goblin examined it. For a moment, I was worried I wouldn't register. Before Wrikuing began beaconing another goblin over and spoke to it. He turned to me as the other goblin disappeared around the counter and stood next to me. "Everything seems to be in order Mr. Potter. Glullix here will show you to your account manager Ruskokt's office."

I nodded and smiled thanking both goblins and following Glullix. There was no rollercoaster ride for this as I was taken down a hallway and stopped at a door. The whole time both myself and Glullix were silent.

 _Did we even need to speak? This is business._

The door opened and I was beaconed through. Inside was the type of office you would expect of someone who managed a rich account. It was on the larger side and, while subtle, was certainly grand. The goblin behind the desk in the middle was staring at me. I nodded my head in greeting and sat on a chair at the desk.

"Hello there." I greeted the goblin in front of me.

Beady eyes studied me for a moment before pulling out some papers. "I understand you've claimed someone you don't know was in possession of your key?" I nodded. "Your magical guardian doesn't have it?"

"Maybe, I don't know my magical guardian sir. Even if I did I can assure you I've never been in possession of it so I couldn't have lost it myself."

The goblin looked bored. "A replacement key costs 4 galleons. Will that be all?"

I sat back a moment to think, "I have a lot to discuss, actually. Any chance you happen to know about soul travel from one body to another, in the form of either interdimensional or time travel?"

Ruskokt blinked, studying before his gaze turned hard and serious. "You're not the real Harry Potter, are you?"

"By blood and body, I am in fact Harry James Potter. But the soul inside of this body is that of another." I stared right back at him. "Any idea how that happened and how that'll affect me? Because I honestly have no clue. It's not like I wanted to be spirited away to another body with my memories of the event that caused this completely erased."

 _I might have. But I don't remember so I'm going with my safest bet._

"Sometimes lady magic drags those from other universes to provide aid." Ruskokt supplied. "It happens right before events begin to take place and is usually when someone who was supposed to have great power in the struggles to come meets an untimely death they were not supposed to meet. The borrowed soul is allowed to keep memories, and is placed in the body of the person, which also ends up combining the magical power of both the previous host of the body and the new one."

I tilted my head as I began pondering that. It made as much sense as any, and provides to the theory of being sent to help. So, I now have Harry's magic, as well as my own… I am not magically powerful… Just kind of spiritually aware, it might make it easier to expand upon my magical core though.

 _But why me? Of all people, I am not the best choice for this… Am I?_

I frowned a little. "Thank you for that information. What does that mean for any business I do here at Gringotts?"

Ruskokt grinned, "Harry Potter or not you are now the inheritor of all that he would have obtained had he made it to seventeen. Titles, Lands, and Goods when your soul reaches the age of seventeen you are considered a legal adult, with a hefty inheritance physical age or not."

I smiled a little, expecting that bit. "So, an individual can have a different soul age then what is seen physically?"

"That little ministerial loophole was created to address time turner issues. Some lordling brat had over used a time turner and when his parents died in battle he had the influence of the ministry to register his souls age and not his physical age. The ruling was promptly buried and forgotten by all but the goblins and those we remind. I can register you for a gringotts time turner but it is not really advised to age a soul with this method. If you want, your name can be legally changed to provide more comfort, for a fee of course, and I'll need to know your true age."

I grinned, "I'm almost seventeen, I don't need a time turner but it could also come in handy. My birthday's July 31st so I'll come and get my inheritances then. As for my name." I love my real name, but Harry's name would have political power and put me in a good light.

 _But… I would be famous and have to deal with fans._

 _On the other hand, what would happen if Harry potter just disappeared?_

Then again, it would get confusing... "Keep the name, mostly, instead of James I want to change the middle name to Draneay." I was going to regret keeping Harry's name. But I was going to have to deal with fame if my novels ever became widely known, I guess I'll just deal with it here. "Oh. I would like to make sure only I can get to my vault and a statement on the amount I have."

Ruskokt signed a paper he had gotten out earlier. "All previously issued keys to the trust vault and all family vaults have been tendered void. Here is the new key and a statement with the amount in the trust vault as requested." he handed me the key and parchment. "As for the name change," Ruskokt handed me another parchment, "just sign this paper with the name you will change it to and that will be final."

I practiced my signature a few times before signing the document with the change before I looked at the amount on the statement. The parchment I signed duplicated itself before disappearing. I tried to keep the grin off my face as I saw the amount in the vault and my mind attempted to wonder to all the chaos I could do with the amount of money. I'm rich! Well Harry was, but I inherited Harry's stuff. So, I'm rich. "Does Gringotts have anything similar to a muggle debit card? Oh, and I hope to get statements in the mail monthly." I smiled towards the last part.

Ruskokt nodded, "For ten Galleons a month you can be issued a premium security debit card that uses your magical signature so no one else can use the card without your permission each time. Automatic access to family vaults will be added when you turn seventeen. It's one of the best ones so I'm sure you'd like that one. As for the statements those are free as they are your right as a vault owner." he pulled out a parchment and put it in front of me. "Sign here and you'll be issued a card."

I read over the parchment and signed. Once that was done I was handed a shiny black card with gold lettering that stated my name, that it was a Gringotts card and a few Roman numerals. I don't know which ones and am mad at myself now because I've never been good at Roman numerals.

"Anything else I can get Gringotts assistance on? I need to make sure there is no malicious or dark magic, as well as no tracking spells on my person. A way to get rid of my scar, and fix my vision, reverse the malnutrition and any other abuse this body has suffered, and get an innocent man out of Azkaban." Oh yeah, I'm definitely getting Sirius out.

Ruskokt's gaze sharpened at the mention of abuse as he nodded, "Given the circumstances I'm sure lady magic has gotten rid of all such magic on you. As for your other requests, we can provide a health check and the needed potions. The potions for your eyes and removing your scar would be 20 galleons a piece a goblin healer could fix any permanent damage that has been done for around 45 galleons, if you need any other potions the cost would be Depending on what you need, and as for the prisoner who are you trying to release?"

"Sirius Black, he was wrongfully committed and not given a trial. As for the rest, I agree to the costs you've listed."

"Of course. I'll take the costs directly from the vault. Getting Black freed will take some time but Gringotts can provide you with some assistance. If you want I can contact a lawyer for you." i grinned nodding gratefully. "Would you like the for the healer to be called now?"

I nodded again, "Yes please. That'll be all for now." I was beginning to feel the effects of not letting myself asleep. I'm sure a walk would change that so I'll last long enough to get some clothes and food, but I'd need to find a place to sleep soon, and more food.

Ruskokt nodded and put a finger over a run on the desk. A moment later another goblin walked into the room and spoke to Ruskokt momentarily before turning to me. "Checking for injuries is harmless. Fixing them, however, will be painful. When I find something that needs fixed I'll do so. Understood?"

"Understood." I smiled at the healer, relaxing into the chair. "Please proceed quickly." I hate pain. Always have, always will. So, the quicker the better. A moment later the healer started muttering something. A warm feeling passed over me and I felt very calm then. Given that I knew I'd eventually be in pain I choose to retreat to my center.

The almost familiar surroundings and feeling of floating overtook me and I was very confused. Something was different, this was not how my center usually felt and it was weird. The pressure was almost gone and the warmth was more potent. I frowned as I lost focus and came back to the world when the first bone was snapped and realigned to fix the improper healing it had gone through and I winced. The fuzzy feeling from being in my own mind numbed the pain slightly, but that feeling had quickly left.

After about half an hour to an hour of feeling bones snap and realign, in more than just a few places, the healer finally stopped, though looking a little concerned. "It seems as though your body was recently host to a horcrux." I noticed Ruskokt's gaze hardened as I nodded.

"Yes, I know. I just wasn't sure if it was still there or not."

"Not anymore. You should be fine in time." the healer frowned and summoned several potions, some of which looked to be the same. "Take these with every meal for the next week. They'll help reversing your malnutrition." light green vials with Latin labels were placed in front of me. "Every morning for the next three days to fix your eyesight." three dark liquids were added to what was in front of me. "and taking this one tonight will get rid of the majority of your scars." this one was a pale red.

I nodded gratefully. "Thank you. I'll be sure to remember to take them." the healer left now that the job was done and I turned back to Ruskokt. "What exactly is today?"

"Friday June 21st, 1992." He informed me.

I smiled getting up. "Good to know. If you could contact that lawyer to release Sirius I could meet them here at Gringotts every Friday from now until school starts."

Ruskokt nodded, "I will contact a lawyer and set up the meetings. Will that be all for today?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm quite exhausted, till next week."

"Until then."

When I left the bank, it was in the afternoon. The meeting had run long but succeeded in what I needed. There were more people about so I made my way to a second-hand robe shop quickly. It had wizarding robes as well as some muggle clothes. I bought an outfit with my card along with a single robe. I quickly changed into them before leaving the shop, thanking the shop keeper on my way out and debated on what to do next.

 _On one hand, I could grab some stuff that I could use to keep me occupied. Or I could head over to the leaky cauldron, get a room and sleep._

The latter appealed to me on a very deep level, especially since I was confused why my center was different and would need to meditate after a nice long rest. But in the end, as I was trying to walk back to the leaky cauldron, my curiosity won out and I ended up in the second-hand book shop. As I walked down the aisles of the store I ended up grabbing books seemingly at random, every now and then I stopped in front of a book and had to keep myself from cackling.

I was walking through for maybe an hour, in the end I had three books on alchemy, two on charms, four on light grey and dark magic (one of each and one that detailed the difference between the three magics and how to sense the three). I also grabbed one on potions and a book on the most useful spells. They were all very heavy and I had spent two to three minutes sitting in the center of one aisle meditating before the books began levitating and following me.

During that time, I noticed the feeling from when I first walked into the alley return, but a little different. I was tired though so I pushed it aside until later, but then the books floating behind me fell, and I frowned. The sound of the books falling caught the bookkeeper's attention as I scrambled to pick them up.

"What's going on here?" an older man barked at me and I looked at him frowning.

"I'm sorry sir. I was trying to levitate the books because they were too heavy, but I guess I couldn't." I was on the floor gathering them up.

The bookkeeper sighed and pulled out a wand flicking it. The books levitated over. "Do you intend to buy them?"

I nodded. "Yes sir. I'm kind of new to magic and don't have much of a limit so if you have any suggestions I'd be glad to take them."

The bookkeeper raised an eyebrow Before looking at the books I grabbed. He sent some back, which made me upset, before summoning others of the same titles, but something about them seemed different. He also summoned a few extra books and began walking to the register counter before Looking back at me. "Well Mr. No limit? Hurry up."

I grinned and went over, "Do you take Gringotts debit?"

The book keeper smiled, "I do." he took the card. I watched as he opened the register and inserted the card into a slot that was on the side of the tray. He handed the card back and shrunk the books putting them in a bag and handing it to me. "When you take a book out it will revert to its original size."

I put my card in a pocket of my clothes and gratefully grabbed the bag of books, that obviously had a feather light charm on it. "Thank you for your assistance Mr. Bookkeeper. I'll be back here when I need more." my smile turned a little serene. "I like the feel of your store." it was true. There was a nice feel in the air. It was all sorts of mixed, but it was wonderful and calm.

After my detour, I went straight to the leaky cauldron and got some food. I sat at the bar as I ate and made sure to take the potion I was told to take, before renting a room in the back. The owner gave me a weird look but I convinced him to let me use the room without being bothered.

I went to the room and locked the door putting the bag of books on a chair next to the bed. I was exhausted now and knew I'd probably fall asleep almost as soon as I put my head down. So, I shed my robes, downed the potion for the scars and lay down on the bed.

It took less than a minute for me to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**June 25th, 1991;**_

I've spent the last three days mulling over this situation and reading my new books. The only books I had that had no pre-made notes were my alchemy and types of magic books. Or so it seemed, I could sense a strong magic connected to the alchemy books that caused me to wonder who the original owner was. The other books had names I recognized, mostly, I didn't recognize the name on the arithmancy book that the bookkeeper had put in my pile.

The most learning I did over the past few days was of my own self though. My once dark and empty center was now inhabited by dull light and warmth. I've come to the conclusion that my center is actually where a magical core should be, so when I had none it was empty, but with one now it was much more interesting. Or at least I think, as I have no other reason as to why my center just flipped on me. After that discovery, I found that wandless magic was relatively easier than I expected. I still wished for a focus, but I wasn't sure if I wanted it in wand form or not.

I would need more books soon, and had already gone to get more clothes and a dragonhide briefcase my second day here. Now that I've had the time to think I have a few subjects I wanted to research. Most notably, to me anyway, would be my decision to pursue my self-appointed title of druid. I gave it to myself back in my universe and wanted to know if I could use this as an opportunity to become a proper druid. Half of me wanted to look into getting back home, but I was brought here to help, right? I might as well try, especially since this is a great opportunity to learn something new and for all I know when I finish here and go back no time would have passed.

Focus objects, druids, how to repair a split soul. Hmm, with the horcrux that was in Harry's head gone… does that make it harder? I need to look that up too. I also need to look up some stuff on wizarding laws and politics, gather some stuff to help with Sirius' case. Oh, and animagi, that was something I wanted to know a lot about. I discovered four spirit animals of mine back in my universe and I had no idea how that would affect things like that.

After I ate my lunch I left the cauldron to roam the alley and get that stuff I was looking for. First stop was the book store. I could probably get a lot of books here, and if it was recent I could go to flourish and Blotts, though I preferred the used Books with notes.

Upon entering the store, I made my way to where the bookkeeper was. "Hello again." I greeted warmly.

The bookkeeper smiled a little, "Why hello. Looking for anything specific?"

I nodded, "It may seem odd, but I need anything on animagi, druids, focus objects, and wizarding laws and politics. Do you have books on those topics?" I knew there wouldn't be much on horcruxes here, even if there was I'd have to find them on my own.

The bookkeeper nodded, and beckoned me to follow him. "Animagi happen to be a well-Liked subject, if rather difficult, so there are lots of books." he pulled four Books from the shelves and then moved on to another section, "druids however... "he paused Looking around, "are believed to have gone extinct. There isn't much knowledge on them most of it is mentioned in passing." after taking one book from the shelves he turned, "luckily someone piled information on the subject long ago." I frowned at the thin book, at least, thin to what I was used to and hoping. "The subjects sometimes work well together, though. Focus objects are popular among muggle borns that don't Like wands." he grabbed a few books on this before walking into a new aisle. "Do you have something to put all these books in?"

I nodded patting the bag/briefcase I had at my side. Seemingly satisfied the bookkeeper continued and an hour and a half later I had twenty whole books. Most of which was on politics, along with a few more books on charms, potions, and some on defense. After paying for the books and putting them in my case, to be sorted later, I left the shop and went into the nearby ice cream shop to read a little before I decided whether I wanted to get my wand or not.

The book I was reading mostly detailed why wands are used, and how they differ as opposed to other focus objects. I suppose it made sense that wands were seen as better. It was a simpler and easier to use focus, but even if it provided a higher output it made wandless magic more difficult. I happened to prefer the idea of wandless magic, I wouldn't have to remember to bring a stick with me everywhere. Unfortunately, there wasn't much on materials. Sighing I put the book down and leaned my head back closing my eyes.

 _I wish summer would end early._

My plans would go easier at Hogwarts where I could gather allies that could help me. I put the focus book back in my case and pinched the bridge of my nose. My hand was fidgeting, I wasn't sure if this body Just had the same amount of energy as mine or if it was my soul. But I've found myself fidgeting a lot in the past few days.

 _I need parchment and quills don't I…_

Sighing I rested my head on the table. Drawing has always been a sort of nervous habit for me. Always keeping myself occupied I would draw, or write, reading was something to do. But, that was comprehension, the imagination in making art and stories took up more energy and kept me happy.

After taking a moment to calm my mind, and amusingly wondering if there were any wrackspurts nearby I got up and decided I'd go and get quills and parchment before heading back to the cauldron. It was, after all, getting close to dinner and while I may not be hungry, I am not above forcing myself to eat in order to repair a damaged body.

The parchment was easy enough to buy. While I found that, despite the convenience of a Self-inking quill, it was better to buy a couple quills and multiple ink pots of various colors. Walking out of the store I muttered a quick wandless Tempus to check the time.

 **5:15pm**

Acceptable. If I head to the cauldron now I'll be just in time for an early dinner and still have plenty of research time afterwards. Grinning I arrived at the pub only fifteen minutes later and stopped as I noticed someone at the bar speaking to Tom. I frowned at the form of Dumbledore, with everyone fighting over whether or not he cared about Harry I really wanted as little to do with him as possible.

Of course, I had no reason to just skip dinner and go to my room in order to avoid him. This was a public place, if Dumbledore tried anything he'd end up regretting it. Unless he wanted to help, in which case, I'll take it.

Straightening and walking over to the bar I sat with just a seat between Dumbledore and I. "Hey Tom." I greeted the owner.

Tom smiled at me, "Oh Harry there you are. How is your research going?"

I shrugged, "It's all over the place and annoying as all heck, but I'll live. Any suggestions for dinner?" I tried to ignore the curious look on Dumbledore's face.

"Give me a Moment." Tom went and grabbed a plate of food putting it in front of me. "I expect you to eat it all too."

I grinned, "Yes sir." The good thing about a new body? My taste buds are different. In fact, I didn't taste much, so I wasn't as picky now. I pulled out the potion I need to take and downed it as I began eating. Over the next few minutes I was quite glad that Dumbledore didn't try to speak to me. That was, until he finished his food and put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention. I looked at him, mouth full of food, and frowning.

"Harry dear boy, I would like to speak to you for a moment."

"Sorry sir. But who are you?" Let's be honest, in my world, as myself, with no knowledge of a person. I would have denied him in five seconds flat and even call out to the nearest adult.

Dumbledore was smiling at me with a small twinkle in his eyes, that I refused to look at. "Albus Dumbledore." he supplied and I made an oh face before nodding and going back to my dinner.

"In that case, sit down. I'm still eating dinner but I have a bone to pick with you." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Tom was watching Dumbledore carefully. _I wonder._

Dumbledore frowned a little but sat back down. "Very well. How did you get away from your relatives?"

"You mean the whale the horse and the cow?" he raised an eyebrow at what I called them but nodded. "I walked out in the dead of night and wound up here by morning."

Dumblegoat looked disappointed at me. "Harry, you shouldn't have run Away. I'm sure by now you know why you're famous here in the wizarding world. You must go back to your relatives. It's safer for you to be with them where any old followers of Voldemort can't find you."

I snorted, "They hate me and starved me regularly by locking me in my room which was a cupboard under the stairs. With all due respect sir, I'm securing a much safer place than that hell hole. If you care at all about my safety then you could help me."

He sighed and looked at me carefully. "What exactly are you doing to secure this 'safer' place?"

I smiled, "I looked into my godfather and his lack of trial before being thrown into Azkaban. I'm still doing research to build a case but if you wanted to help… get me as much info and maybe show up as a witness when I get him a trial. You know, little things."

"And if that fails?"

"Emancipation." I shrugged. "The goblins told me I could do that on my eleventh birthday. I'm sure potter manor is a safe place."

Dumbledore frowned before nodding. "Very well. Do try not to stray from Diagon alley and the leaky cauldron. As for evidence. I'm afraid I have none." he gave me an apologetic Look before getting up. "I'm afraid I have some business to attend to. Goodbye."

"Bye." I frowned at Dumbledore's retreating back and gritted my teeth.

 _He put something in my drink._

The old fool probably didn't think I'd notice. But, his hand went right over the cup. I picked it up and studied the liquid. I could sense the bit of magic that meant a potion was now in it. There was also a feint amount of unfamiliar magic trying to stick to me. I frowned and finished eating before thanking Tom and going to my room.

 _What potion though? And did Dumbledore place a tracking charm on me?_

I don't know if he's actually on my side or not. But I hate people being able to keep track of me. So, I sat down and began meditating. What would happen if I broke down and absorbed the magic?

I regulated my breathing and began focusing on the magic trying to stick to me. Then I let my magic vibrate in my core, gaining power, and willing it to destroy the foreign magic. The result was a split-second flare with a mini light show. The golden glow of my magic the only thing remaining in the end. I pulled my magic back in and let it warm me a little.

I was tired after that, but I still had time before sleeping. I decided to look at the books on law and was quite glad to find it was more interesting than I expected.

Curling up on the bed with a quill and parchment I began developing a case. I also began a list of who to scorn for Sirius's unfair incarceration. A few hours later I ended up fast asleep with what I was using scattered around me.

 _ **June 26th, 1991;**_

I woke up with a pounding headache in the middle of the night. For a moment, I was confused as to what was going on before my mind filled me in. I frowned and leaned back into my pillow wondering what woke me from my dream.

I laid like that for a while. My mind was fuzzy and confusing and I just wanted to go back to sleep. But another part of me wanted to get up and go for a walk. Which confused me further because it was the middle of the night. But my limbs were itching for some exercise.

Sighing I got out of bed, a walk would be eas-

 _Why were my ears ringing?_

Part of me still wanted to go for a walk, but another part of me slammed down reason and forced me to stay in place. I couldn't think, my ears were ringing. My body wanted to move, I couldn't think. The feeling of wanting to leave grew stronger as the ringing got louder.

I sat down on the floor and covered my ears. I felt like screaming as I retreated deep into my center. The magic of my core soothed my mind a little and I was able to think. Then I 'saw', more like felt, the magic that was being weaved around me.

I growled and grabbed onto the magic, hoping to find the intent behind it. Compulsions? A block? I absorbed the block into one of the caps I placed on my magic. Something was trying to calm me as well. I glared at it and destroyed whatever that was while halting all compulsions.

I had been trying to stay level headed these past few days. But as I felt my tiger side next to me I released my magic in a surge with the intent of being rid of anything malicious or harmful. My eyes snapped open and my head was once more clear with the ringing gone.

But I was exhausted. Getting up I walked back to my bed and face planted, falling back asleep almost instantly. I wasn't going to leave this building until Friday, and even then, I basically had everything handled all on my own when it came to the case. Once more I found myself wishing for Hogwarts to start.

 _ **July 23rd, 1991;**_

A month… I've been here a month. Sirius' trial won't be until after I'm already at school. But the lawyer I met with was shocked at how I blew the case open and barely stopped myself from suing the ministry. I was feeling nice, but if the ministry angers me… I'll have fun with that.

I still haven't gotten a wand. As much as I want one it does not help control. So I've been practicing wandless magic and bringing my control up. I've also ordered my mind, in my own way, as to pass for acceptable occlumency.

After the incident when I woke up to compulsion charms I decided to tell Tom and he's made sure Dumbledore can't talk to me while I'm at the cauldron. I don't know if it was Dumbledore but it's the only idea out there, Better safe than sorry. I've gained an ally in both Tom and the bookkeeper, Mr. Hagurdy. They're both Nice and helpful. Mr. Hagurdy even gave me a few books on horcruxes that detailed how to reunite the soul pieces to the original soul.

I'm no longer malnourished and my hair, which I started growing out, is getting pretty long. It grows faster than my old hair does and I now look the age of this body.

Resting back into my pillow I studied a potion that I had made earlier. It took a few tries, but I'm pretty sure it was an acceptable potion. If I took it, I would be a female again. I set it on the side table. It was easier to ignore my gender at first, but… it bothers me.

Getting up I took a shower and got ready for the day. I was heading to a ministry holding cell to talk to Sirius. The mind healers cleared him and now it's just a matter of waiting until his trial. I tied my hair in a low pony tail and looked at the potion before putting it in the pocket of my robes. I told the goblins that I wanted to make the potion myself, gives me time to back out if I decided to. After talking to Sirius I'll be heading to Gringotts.

I walked downstairs and was about to leave when Tom called to me. "Don't think you're going anywhere without eating first."

"I'm strong now. Missing one meal won't do much harm. Besides if I don't get going soon I'll be late."

Tom gave me a stern look and I sighed realizing I couldn't win. "I'm sure your godfather would understand you maintaining your health. Now eat." he tapped a plate and I, reluctantly, sat down to begin eating.

Everything still tasted wonderful to me, I loved it. After I finished I got up. "Thanks for the meal Tom. Can I use the floo?"

Tom nodded, "Of course, better hurry now. Just throw the powder in and be clear about your destination."

I nodded and grabbed some floo powder throwing it into the flames. "Ministry of Magic!" I stumbled out of the fireplace at the ministry and looked around once I regained my footing.

Now how to get to the holding cells, following signs I ended up right outside the area before I was stopped. I smiled at the person who was guarding the cells.

"Name."

"Harry potter sir, I'm here to speak to Sirius Black."

The guard looked at me a moment before nodding. He opened the door to where the cells are and a guard on the inside stood waiting. "Take Mr. Potter to Sirius Black. He has a pre-arranged meeting." the first guard told the second and the second nodded.

"Do you have any wands or potions on you?" the second guard questioned.

I pulled out the potion I had made, "Just this, but I made it myself so I don't know if it's any good. In any case, it's for myself and can't really help in a prison break unless your guards are really incompetent."

The guard frowned at me and took the potion, putting it in a box on a table. "Either way. You'll be getting it back on your way out so don't you worry. Now follow me." the guard began walking down the hall and I diligently followed. He stopped before a door and opened it, allowing me to step inside.

I took a deep breath and walked in. It wasn't a cell, just a normal police room that prisoners are put in when they have meetings. Sirius was already sitting down in a chair, well groomed, but still in a prisoner's uniform. He rose to greet me, a large smile on his face. "You have thirty minutes." The guard intoned before closing the door behind me. Something seemed a little lax in the security here… just a little. I mean they didn't even search me.

I stayed where I was as Sirius walked over. "Harry. It's good to see you again." He hugged me and I stiffened, trying not to flinch. Sirius noticed and pulled away. "Is everything okay pup?"

I refused to look in his eyes as I took a deep breath. "You should sit down Sirius. There's something I have to tell you." I wasn't going to keep the truth from Sirius, he had the right to know and I'd lose his trust later on if I didn't tell him.

Sirius frowned and sat down. "What's wrong Harry?" I sat down across from him and eventually looked back into his eyes. They were full of concern.

"I'm not going to lie to you Sirius." I started quietly. The worry became more apparent, "On the night of June 22nd, a little over a month ago, the real Harry James Potter died from what I'm sure was starvation and mistreatment at the hands of his muggle relatives the Dursleys." Sirius' face went from worry, to alarm, to anguish, anger, and, finally, a little amused.

"Very funny pup. The first time you meet me and you already tried to pull one over on me. Just like your father." Oh, great he's in denial. Well, better than anger.

My eyes softened, "I wish this was a joke. If Harry hadn't died before he was supposed to I wouldn't have been taken from my universe to play his role for him. All I can say is that at least a little kid didn't get dragged into something as bad as a war and prophecies and being the chosen one." I watched Sirius' face fall.

"You're not lying." he choked out, voice full of sadness.

I sighed and leaned back. "No, I'm not." it was silent for a while. Sirius held his head in his hands and I just sat patiently. If he needed more time then I'd just come back again. But I had to jump through hoops to get here and I'm going to at least see if I can talk to him more while I'm here.

After a while Sirius balled his hands into fists and punched the table. "Who let this happen?!"

I shrugged. "According to the stories I read in my universe. Dumbledore. He put Harry with the Dursleys to 'protect' him. However Petunia and Vernon hate all things magic, Harry included. He lived in a cupboard under the stairs and was starved when he did anything 'freakish'. Don't worry I'm planning something for the Dursleys." and I was, it involved a golem an anonymous tip and police.

Sirius growled lowly, "And Dumbledore?"

I rested my cheek on my hand, "I'm not sure yet. But it involves discrediting him completely, getting him fired, and then getting him arrested. I'm not sure how I'm going to do any of that though."

"I could think of a few things." Sirius had a dark look on his face and I frowned.

"Sirius!" I snapped, "Don't do anything you'll regret. I'm getting you out of Azkaban for a reason and it's not just because I know you're innocent. I'll need your help later."

Sirius frowned at me but sighed. "Fine. But he'll still pay, right?"

"Yes of course." I smiled and stood, "Times almost up. If you have any questions, or ideas on how to legally destroy Dumbledore, then please ask the guards to send a letter, I'm sure that's allowed?" at Sirius' nod I continued, "I'll be very busy in the next few weeks, but I'll respond to anything sent as quick as possible."

The door was opened then and the guard looked at me, "Times up." I nodded and walked out the door and down the hall.

After I was out of the area, with my potion back in my pocket, I realized I probably just turned Sirius away from Dumbledore for good, and on a path of revenge. I hope I can keep him from getting himself thrown back into Azkaban. I also hope Sirius didn't decide it's not worth it and give up on getting out. I chose this moment to tell him so I didn't have to lie to him at all, and also because it would give a chance for him to decide what he wanted to do. He can't let rage consume him and go after Dumbledore or the Dursleys, he'll have time to calm down. It's perfect.

From the ministry, I headed to Gringotts to talk to Ruskokt. I made my decision, I'm going to turn this world on its head in any way I can and still call it helping. Even if it's something as small as the boy who lived being a girl.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N hi there, I apologize greatly for the hiatus. My year has been a lot, I'm writing a novel and started college and got a job. It's been one giant headache coupled with massive writer's block on all fanfictions I've had in the works. You may notice a change in my writing style, or not, I think it's gotten better and less sporadic.**_

 **August 4th, 1991;**

I took a deep calming breath, feeling the effect of pushing myself through work for the past couple months. It was, tiring, to say the least, and lonely. I may have had company but Tom reminded me so much of my father, small talk and worrying about me, that I ended up missing my world. Mr. Hagurdy was fun to talk with about the best books, but there was little more we discussed. The goblins are obviously all business, and the few talks I've had with Sirius have been either awkward or rage-induced conspiring. Once he began reminiscing and I had to constrain myself from fangirling.

 _I am neither proud nor ashamed of that._

But there was a part of me that had been repressed too much without someone who I could easily relate to. That was my whimsical, philosophical side. That was why I had made my way to Fortescue's today waiting on a mysterious blond to arrive. During my time I had brought out some parchment and multicolored ink to work on a drawing of someone I had seen in a dream. The dream was very hazy and all I remembered was how tall she was, her hair, eyes, and what she was wearing. While my art style was still shabby as always I had found that I'm a natural with quills, and the different body only set me back a little bit. Soon the body of an unnaturally tall woman with earthen brown hair dragging onto the ground, muddy green hazel eyes, and a pure white chiton came to life.

It was briefly after I had finished and set the parchment to dry when I heard a soft voice next to me. "Hello, Draneay." I looked over and immediately smiled to hide my inner fangirling.

 _OH, MY GODS, LUNA IS SO ADORABLE!_

 _Wtf how did caps lock get stuck…_

"Hello Luna, thanks for agreeing to meet me. Sit down." I told her as I made room for her in the booth.

Luna sat down looking around, "So you've met Lady Magic? She's told me a lot about you."

I was immediately thrown for a loop, especially after I noticed her looking at my drawing. Lady Magic was in my dream? I hate that I can't remember much of it even more now. But there was a more important thing. "You speak to Lady Magic?" I questioned Luna.

She nodded as she looked longingly at the artwork. "She and I have a lot in common."

As perplexed as that had left me I felt it was something to leave for a later date. It was an interesting thing to know about Luna having things in common with Lady Magic, although a bit worrying about how it was possible. Which is what led me to change the subject. "So Luna, I have a question."

"I assumed as much from your letter."

It was now or never, well now or later but in this case sooner was better. "I want to bring back Druidic practices. Would you care to join me?"

The formerly unfocused girl snapped into focus as she looked at me, perhaps a little shocked before nodding. "I would love that. Are there any others you had in mind to join?"

I nodded, "Neville Longbottom is a must, and possibly a young girl named Hermione Granger."

"I don't believe I've heard of Hermione Granger," Luna said looking at me curiously.

"You will. If there are any suggestions to this group I'm willing to listen. Bringing back a magic branch is probably very difficult." I smiled a little at my own little quip. The weirdest things amuse me.

After some time of thinking Luna and I began thinking up a list. Susan Bones was put at the top, Luna's suggestion she wouldn't tell me why just that Susan and Neville should be at the top. Along with several names that Luna said Lady Magic had given her. Using another parchment and some normal black ink I jotted all the names down, 15 in total. Then we talked about other things, that I brought up, regretted at the moment and desperately hoped later it would help. Home life, I knew enough to know Luna was not in the best states currently. Confirmed by her, it had only been half a year since her mother died, and her best friend was drifting away from her.

Now obviously I couldn't stand to see the sad kid, so I bought ice cream and listened as she talked about it. I didn't speak much, mostly listening and hugging because no child could talk about stuff like that without crying. However gifted they were. I accompanied Luna back to her home before telling her to contact me at any time, while I may be starting school soon that didn't mean I wouldn't be able to exchange letters with her, and then beginning my way back to Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron. By the end of our time together I had gone from fangirl to overprotective sibling, as I tended to do with vulnerable small people. Especially small people named Luna, and with that thought, my mind went into a flashback of how I met my world's Luna.

I was a new kid at a middle school where the gym class was shared between the three grades. It wasn't like that at my old school, but I never would have met my 'baby' sister.

 _Dear gods of the multiverse don't ever tell her I called her that in my head, it's not even out of disrespect I am just that overprotective of her… I'm talking to you Anti!_

During leisure time I was alone when there I saw a small girl in a trench coat running around a gym. My first impression was 'Holy crap,I just stumbled across a miniature Thalia Grace.'

Not even joking she looked so much like Thalia I wouldn't have been surprised to find Annabeth. Now, I remember it was her friend who had approached me and invited me into the group, I was the oldest because they were all 6th graders but hey this girl was trying to be friends with me. Why not?

 _That girl who invited me in later turned out to be a psychopath I better never see again or I might go to jail._

By the end of the year, Luna was the only person in that group I had gotten close to, aside from the girl I personally brought in who was my age and was my automatic younger sister.

Of course, remembering the event had one downside, a panic attack and crying on the floor of my room in the Leaky Cauldron. I thought I could do this alone but I had no one here except for so many maybe's and I had so many people I had grown attached to. I wanted my friends back, or at least just one to be able to talk to… Someone who could understand my obscure not even existing yet references and wouldn't call me insane. Who could put up with my scheming and would support me in getting it done? I wanted my friends and as I hauled myself into bed crying one name drifted through my mind as I fell asleep. Sam.

 **Yes, it's short, but I just wanted to get this chapter out and start back on some kind of roll. Next chapter will be the train and a small explanation of what exactly happened during the time gap other than meeting Luna.**


End file.
